fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Delivery Boy 64
Delivery Boy 64 '''is an adventure game and the fourth game in the Delivery Boy series by Master Productions Incorporated. It features more levels than ''Super Delivery Boy'' and ''Delivery Boy on the Go'''''. The game is also the first game in the series to be multiplayer. Delivery Boy 64 is for the Nintendo 64, Rated K-A, and was released in October and November 1997. Story The story is the same as any Delivery Boy game as your character is a now at level 4 in the Delivery business and now there are more food to deliver like ice cream, sandwiches, fried chicken, and Chinese food like chow mien, orange chicken, and egg rolls. Deliveries are delivered in many other cities. Cities There are 10 cities in the game Alphaville #Deliver 12 houses and apartments. #A delivery has to be ordered in a Subway and you must chase after the subway train and deliver the ham sandwich. #A mini storm is occurring and a bucket of egg rolls must be delivered and hail and sometimes lightning can occur so watch out. #A delivery of milkshakes has to be delivered at a construction site and watch out for obstacles #Boss: Ice Scream *The first boss of the game and is a mutated vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream monster which has cones for horns and gumballs for eyes. Ice Scream can shoot out ice cream that can cause damage.This boss is defeated when hit four times by water balloons. Corpsodale #A delivery is made at a store in the Corpsodale Mall so you have to go through the mall and find the store known as ''Bam's Bikes ''and make the delivery. #Deliver 2 packs of Chinese food and fried chicken to a Frat house located at Corpsdale University. #You must delivery 4 buckets of ice cream to a party, but make the delivery quick before the ice cream melts. #A special delivery of grilled cheese sandwiches and popcorn chicken just be sent to the CEO of Enormocorp and you must go through all 45 floors to make the delivery. # Boss: Chickenpop-2000 *The second boss of the game is a large robot that looks like a piece of popcorn chicken and the robot has large arms that shoot out bombs that look like popcorn chicken. This boss is defeated when it is hit five times by a large chicken leg. Les Floras #Deliver 12 boxes of pizza, 5 buckets of fried chicken, and 4 egg rolls to 18 houses. #Deliver a box of Chinese food to a professional football team called "The Xtremes" to the Les Floras Football Stadium. #A biker gang has stole an egg sandwich which is supposed to be delivered and you must get it back. #Go to the beach and ride on a boat to make a delivery to another boat. #Boss: Sandmoch *The third boss of the game which is a large sandwich which is made of rotten ham, cheese, eggs. It uses it's rotten foods to attack and Sandmoch has to be defeated is to whack it 7 times with a tennis racket. Mephlan #Deliver 4 boxes of Chinese food at a log cabin near by Melpan Lake. #Your bike is being upgraded so go to Hank's Bike Store to gain your upgrade. #Deliver an egg and ham sandwich to a famous celebrity named Jessica Moonster and you can earn some extra money if you can escort her to her mansion from her fans. #2 gallons of yogurt is ordered at a circus do it has to be delivered, but since the circus is huge in town many people are coming to see which means....TRAFFIC! So deliver the yogurt and watch out for traffic. #Boss: Cholming *The fourth boss in the game which is a giant box of chow mien and it's attack is it's noodles which can grab you and strangle you. The only way Cholming has to be defeated by cutting all of it's seven noodles with you bike which can turn into a laser bike. Alamido #A disco studio has ordered 14 pizzas and 12 boxes of Chow Mein and Orange Chicken and you have to deliver the food. #Deliver a 2 layer cake to a birthday party. #Go to the Mountains to make a tea delivery to a tea house. #Make the delivery at the Tea House, but it's at the top of Mt. Highware. #Boss: Teazilla-700 *The fifth boss of the game which is a large cup of Tea and it attacks with large chunks of hard sugar cubes to attack. The only way Teazilla-700 can be defeated is by tricking into going to two medium hammer 6 times. Farondisc #A large order of Pizza is delivered at a party across town. Cross town with no accidents and deliver the pizza and claim the money. #An order of Chinese Food has been ordered at an office party at the city's tallest tower. Get inside the tower and reach to Floor 34 and deliver the food. #While riding your bicycle in the city you fall down in the Sewers. Escape the sewers an watch out for certain obstacles. #An order of Ice Cream Sandwiches have been ordered at a little boy's birthday party. Make it in the party in time and watch out and don't let anything happen to the sandwiches. #Boss: Friedzuma *The sixth boss of the game which is a large bucket of Fried Chicken that came to life. To attack the boss you have to aim at it's weak spot by throwing seeds from your slingshot. Each time whenever it's weak spot is shown aim at it and hit in 6 times. Do the attack 2 more times and it will gain to it's second phase where it's stronger and faster. Do the same by attacking it's weak spot 6 more times again and do it 3 times. After defeating the two phases the boss is defeated. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Original Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Sequels Category:1997 Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Single Player Games